


Eliminate the Impossible.

by AnonEhouse



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: The shortest Infinity War ever.





	Eliminate the Impossible.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Strange said, "I went forward in time... to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict. I saw fourteen million six hundred and five."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked. 

After a pause, Strange said softly, "...One."

Tony didn't say it, but he thought, _that's almost infinitely improbable._

 

Across the galaxy, Arthur Dent made a pot of really hot tea, and gave the Infinite Improbability Drive a nice, fresh cup.

 

Above the Earth, Thanos' ship turned into a sperm whale which flapped wildly before resigning itself to gravity. "Hello, ground," it thought, "I hope we will be friends". Falling beside it, a bowl of purple petunias thought, "Oh, no, not again".

**Author's Note:**

> "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Sherlock Holmes said.


End file.
